Una herramienta rota
by pixi-ice
Summary: Solo es una herramienta más, una herramienta rota y con sentimientos. Pero eso no cambia nada. Madara no le quiere. Kabuto se le va a llevar. Quizás... debería huir de Akatsuki, y empezar en un sitió nuevo...   Madazetsu MadaraxZetsu YAOI :  lemon
1. una huida

**disclaimer: _n_**aruto no me pertenece y no saco dinero

**dedicado ha: ****t**odos los que han publicado historias madazetsu

**nota:** me di cuenta de que no paraba de hacer madazetsu últimamente que eran solo con un madara salido y romance, nada triste, asi que... TATATA! llegó la Anne deprimente de nuevo.

PROYECTO **Madazetsu-FTW:**

Es un proyecto para los fans del Madazetsu que trata de llenar fan fiction .net con historias Madazetsu.

Para unirte al proyecto solo tienes que escribir una historia de esta pareja un fic que contenga esta pareja.

**(**pega esto en tu perfil si te unes al proyecto para más publicidad**)**

**POR FAVOR NECESITO GENTE UNIROS!**

**Una herramienta rota**

Un experimento. Eso es todo lo que él era. Una aberración. Una estúpida planta. Tenía que alimentarse de cuerpos humanos. Tenía dos colores. Dos personalidades.

Zetsu blanco apoyó su espalda contra la pared escondiendo su rostro entre sus encogidas piernas. Aun podía recordar a la perfección las palabras de la chica que había capturado a uno de sus clones.

Zetsu suspiró, el no era definitivamente humano.

Y sin serlo había cometido fallos de cualquiera de ellos. Como tener hambre sed, sentirse solo, molesto, enamorarse.

Zetsu se puso rojo ante eso último. ¡Tenía que dejar de pensar tonterías!

Además su amor nunca sería correspondido, no solo por su horrible aspecto, por sus dos personalidad, sino porque era Uchiha Madara del que estábamos hablando. Un hombre sin corazón ni piedad, que había matado a su hermano a sangre fría, solo por su propio bien. Que había destruido su tan querido clan, junto a Itachi, y que dirigía una organización de asesinos. Solo le importaba tener ese maldito cuerpo perfecto, ser más poderoso, y proyectar esa ilusión sin sentido en la luna.

Zetsu miró triste al suelo, de hecho a él también le afectaría esa ilusión.

Tratar de conquistar al Uchiha era imposible, al menos si fuera Deidara… estaba seguro de que ese rubio sí que había llegado a su corazón… siempre estaba con él, saltándole encima y persiguiéndole.

Pero Deidara había muerto y aun que sonara horrible, él se había alegrado de la muerte del rubio. Como si eso le fuera a acercar más a Madara, pero no lo hizo. De hecho lo distanció más porque antes de la muerte de Deidara podía estar con Madara como Tobi, pero después dejó de fingir, y adoptó su verdadera personalidad.

Su lado negro de repente apareció a su lado.

—¿**Te preocupa algo?—**le preguntó.

Zetsu blanco negó con la cabeza.

—**¿Otra vez con el tema de Madara?**

Las manos de Zetsu blanco comenzaron a temblar.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no somos más que un simple experimento para él? ¿Por qué tenemos que tener dos colores? ¿Por qué tenemos el pelo verde? ¿Por… por qué somos tan horribles?—preguntó Zetsu blanco rompiendo a llorar.

Zetsu negro agachó la cabeza triste sin saber que decirle.

Lo cierto es que ambos solo se habían necesitado mutuamente para sobrevivir pero luego llegó Madara y su indiferente actitud que los atrajo en un primer momento y su profunda voz que les hacía suspirar y su perfecto cuerpo.

Pero esa estaba mal, su amor nunca sería correspondido, y esta vez también concernía a Zetsu negro, que generalmente trataba de ignorar el tema, porque el también estaba enamorado del Uchiha.

—**Lo siento…**—dijo el lado negro.

El lado más claro sonrió tristemente.

—¿Sentirlo? No hay nada que sentir, tú no tienes la culpa tu siempre…—dijo notando como lagrimas se acumulaban en su ojo—tu siempre has estado a mi lado…—dijo mirando al suelo—soy un idiota por enamorarme de alguien como él… ¿no?

Zetsu negro miró al suelo pensativo.

—**yo también.—**dijo secamente.

Entonces su otra mitad se giró para mirarle confuso y sorprendido.

—¿qué?

—**Yo también le quiero…**—masculló.

Zetsu blanco sonrió entre lágrimas.

—somos un par de idiotas… y somos uno solo así que somos un doble idiota.

Zetsu negro se recostó en la pared como su otra mitad.

—deberíamos unirnos…

Su otra mitad asintió aun sumido en sus compartidos pensamientos y se unió de nuevo con su lado opuesto, formando así un solo cuerpo.

De pronto Kabuto que estaba colaborando por Madara apareció por el pasillo, delante de ellos.

—¡Ah! ¡Zetsu!—dijo en un falso tono amigable—bueno, pronto pasaras a ser mío, espero que no te incomode, solo hare unas cuantas pruebas para mejorarte—sonrió antes de desaparecer.

"Ser mío" "Mejorarte" como si de un arma o un objeto cualquiera se tratara.

Zetsu negro comenzó a temblar.

—Tranquilo, no nos pueden separar…—dijo el lado blanco.

Pero ambos sabían que si podían, solo era una marioneta en manos de un dueño diabólico.

Pero Zetsu siempre había obedecido a su jefe, claro, a su manera, a base de muchas discusiones, y contestaciones.

—**No podemos seguir aquí.**

—¿eh?—preguntó confuso.

—**tenemos que irnos de Akatsuki, a cualquier otro sitio, donde no nos encuentren.**

—Pero Madara—sama…

—**No es nuestro problema lo que le pase. Además nunca nos querrá.**

Zetsu se levantó del suelo, con tristeza.

No podía parar a pensarlo, tenía que salir de esa base, huir muy lejos.

El bicolor caminaba por los pasillo mirando cada puerta, cada pared, mientras sentía una nostalgia invadirle, un recuerdo en cada lado de la casa.

—_**Así que este será nuestro subordinado…—**__dijo Zetsu negro, cruzándose de brazos. ¿Qué hacia Pein poniendo a ese niño con mascara en su equipo?_

_Él y solo él se bastaba, llevaba ya años solo, con el mismo como compañía, sin ningún contacto físico ni mental con el exterior._

—_Eso Pein…—comentó su lado blanco—no crees que no debería ni si quería unirse a la organización o hacerlo cuando este más…_

_Zetsu quedó interrumpido cuando sintió que el chico de la máscara le abrazaba._

—_no se preocupe Zetsu—san seré bueno._

_Zetsu se puso absolutamente rojo, hacía ya siglos que no sentía el tacto de otra persona, y de repente ese chico le abrazaba y podía sentir como ambos cuerpos encajaban a la perfección y el chico emitía un calor muy confortable que le hacía querer acercarse más a él._

—_su…__**suéltame**_

Sonrió vagamente mirando a la sala donde había ocurrido dicho encentro, la primera vez que vio a Madara, que sintió su tacto, daría cualquier cosa por volver a ese momento y disfrutar de ese abrazo un poco más.

Siguió andando por el pasillo hasta llegar a otra sala que se le hacía realmente familiar.

—_U… Uchiha… Madara—dijo temblando._

—_así es…—dijo calmado Madara._

—_Ma… ¿Madara—sama?—preguntó poniéndose rojo Zetsu aun temblando._

_Quizás temblaba de miedo al estar delante de un fantasma o a lo mejor era porque Madara realmente intimidaba con esa actitud seria suya, o quizás era por el hecho de estar a solas con la persona que le gustaba._

_Madara asintió, no llevaba puerta la bata de Akatsuki, sino la ajustaba ropa negra de debajo._

_Zetsu se puso aun más rojo sorprendido por sus pensamientos sobre la ropa del Uchiha._

—_¿pasa algo Zetsu?—preguntó Madara elevando una ceja tras la máscara._

—_n… no, s… si me disculpa…—dijo dándose la vuelta para marcharse._

_Madara le fue a parar ya que no habían terminado de hablar y extendió su mano._

—_oye, Zetsu…—dijo haciendo que el chico se girara._

_Con la inesperada vuelta de Zetsu la mano de Madara quedó posada sobre su mejilla como si de una caricia se tratase. Y encima, no llevaba guantes, y podía sentir la piel del Uchiha contra la suya, era algo tan perfecto tan suave…_

—_a… e… y…__**!¿Qué estás haciendo?—**__preguntó ruborizándose hasta extremos insospechados., Sentía como su cuerpo entero ardía en vergüenza._

_Madara apartó la mano con la misma tranquilidad de antes._

—_has sido tú el que te has girado._

—_¡__**Encima tengo yo la culpa**__! ¿No?_

Zetsu se tocó la mejilla y sonrió vagamente antes de retomar su camino. Ya podía ver la luz de fuera de la base y nada lo pararía, ni si quiera el mismo, si pasaba un solo minuto más recordando no podría irse nunca.

Así que corrió hasta la salida y cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer una mano le cogió la muñeca apretándola hasta el punto de doler. ¡Mierda! ¡Le habían cazado!

—¿a dónde crees que vas?—dijo haciendo una peligrosa pausa—¿no te dije que te encargaras de la Mizukage? ¿Y a ti no te dije…?

Madara quedó interrumpido al tirar del brazo de Zetsu y ver las lágrimas en los ojos de este.

—¿Te ibas a ir de Akatsuki?—preguntó apretando más su agarré en las muñecas de Zetsu como un acto reflejo—¿por qué estas llorando?

—aa… ¡Au! **A… mierda me haces dañó.**

Madara inmediatamente le soltó la muñeca y Zetsu la movió con cuidado tratando de recuperar su circulación normal.

—contesta…—dijo Madara tratando de calmarse.

—yo…—dijo Zetsu mientras otra lagrima caía por su rostro.

Madara de repente cogió a Zetsu y le subió a su hombro.

—¡O… oye! **¡Suéltame!**

**CONTINUAra...**

**lo dividí en dos por que era laaaargo XD**


	2. La claridad de la mañana

**disclaimer: _n_**aruto no me pertenece y no saco dinero

**dedicado ha: ****t**odos los que han publicado historias madazetsu

**nota:** me di cuenta de que no paraba de hacer madazetsu últimamente que eran solo con un madara salido y romance, nada triste, asi que... TATATA! llegó la Anne deprimente de nuevo.

PROYECTO **Madazetsu-FTW:**

Es un proyecto para los fans del Madazetsu que trata de llenar fan fiction .net con historias Madazetsu.

Para unirte al proyecto solo tienes que escribir una historia de esta pareja un fic que contenga esta pareja.

**(**pega esto en tu perfil si te unes al proyecto para más publicidad**)**

**Con la claridad del sol**

Madara de repente cogió a Zetsu y le subió a su hombro.

—¡O… oye! **¡Suéltame!**

Madara abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y la cerró a su espalda dejando a Zetsu con cuidado sobre la cama.

—¿qu…?—preguntó Zetsu interrumpiéndose a sí mismo.

Madara se arrodilló ante la figura de Zetsu sentado sobre la cama par aponerse a su altura y comenzó a levantar su máscara.

Y de pronto sintió terror.

—Ma… Madara—sama, perdona no estaba tratando de escapar no volveré a…

Lo que fuera que iba a decir quedó interrumpido cuando Madara le hizo callar besando sus labios de forma dulce. Zetsu sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al sentir esos tan deseados labios sobre los suyos.

Madara profundizó el beso acariciando la mejilla de Zetsu, luego lamió su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar en la boca del bicolor.

Y este lo olvidó todo, su dolor, sus pensamientos anteriores, sus ganas de huir… todo quedó olvidado cuando sintió como los labios de este estaban contra los suyos, no entendía por qué ni sabía cuánto duraría pero no quería separarse.

La lengua del Uchiha chocando contra la suya tratando de ganar un batalla no violenta por la dominancia. Al final, ganó el Uchiha que tuvo la libertad de explorar la boca de Zetsu a sus anchas haciéndole gemir contra su boca.

Madara se fue a separar de Zetsu, pero este se lo impidió acercándose de nuevo, sin querer separar sus labios.

Madara le separó con delicadeza acariciando su rostro y dándole un último y corto beso.

—¿qué haces?

—¿Por qué te querías ir?

Zetsu tembló de miedo sin saber a qué atenerse.

Entonces Madara le cogió del brazo de antes, y atrajo su mano hasta sus labios donde besó su enrojecida muñeca.

—¿por qué me tienes miedo?—dijo besando de nuevo la muñeca—¿te duele?—le preguntó.

No entendía nada, ahora de repente ¿por qué era tan amable?

¿Por qué cada vez sentía que se enamoraba más del Uchiha? ¿Por qué no podía evitar dejarse llevar por él? Y esa amabilidad repentina le dañaba tanto.

**—¿por qué haces esto? **Si es para burlarte de mí…—dijo esquivando la mirada de su jefe.

—¿Burlarme?—preguntó Madara confuso deshaciéndose del todo de su nueva mascara.

Zetsu se ruborizó.

—si… es obvio que nadie querría estar conmigo, tengo pelo color verde, dos colores horribles, la verdad doy bastante asco y…

Madara le besó interrumpiéndole su discurso mientras le tumbaba sobre la cama.

—¿Asco? ¿Horribles?—Madara rió y Zetsu le miró molesto—Zetsu—chan si supieras como te deseo… tus colores tan perfectos… tu lado blanco tan… *marcable, y tu lado negro… seguro, que cuando terminas se ve realmente bien en ese lado…—dijo en tono seductor.

De nuevo Zetsu calló en la cuenta de que fuera como fuera nunca sería más que una herramienta. Una herramienta rota, y con sentimientos.

—Tu…—dijo rompiendo a llorar—**tu realmente no entiendes nada.**

Madara le miró confuso.

—**todo lo que he hecho**… si tú supieras… si tú supieras cuanto te** quería**.

Los ojos de Madara le abrieron de par en par y Zetsu dejó que otra lágrima se le escapara.

Madara besó las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

—Idiota… todo por eso… eres idiota…—dijo en un susurró Madara.

Zetsu se enfado y trató en echar a Madara que solo le pegó más a él y le besó con delicadeza.

—te amo tanto… idiota…—dijo Madara besándole de nuevo.

—¡**Deja de llamarme idiota**! ¿Qué… que has dicho?

Madara sonrió.

—tú quieres… irte ¿no?—preguntó el Uchiha.

—yo… es… que yo…—dijo Zetsu rojo.

Madara le cogió acercándole por la cintura mientras comenzaba a morder su cuello haciendo que Zetsu soltara ligeros gemidos.

—No te voy a dejar ir… soy un maldito egoísta lo sé, pero solo eres mío…—dijo besándole—te quiero…—dijo besándole de nuevo.

—Pa… para—dijo Zetsu.

—no puedo sabes muy bien…m…—dijo besándole de nuevo.

Y Zetsu se rindió dejando esos labios jugar con los suyos.

Pero obviamente el Uchiha no se iba a estar quieto y comenzó a bajar sus manos por las piernas de Zetsu y luego subir hasta sus bóxers, por dentro de la bata de Akatsuki.

Zetsu dejando jadeando contra sus labios.

—Tu piel es muy suave…—dijo Madara acariciando su trasero metiendo su mano entre los bóxers.

Zetsu absolutamente rojo no sabía si apartar al Uchiha o dejarse llevar por sus caricias y susurros.

—m… siempre me pregunte como sería estar aquí dentro…—dijo prosiguiendo en la misma zona con sus caricias.

Zetsu gimió.

—Madara por favor…—dijo sintiendo como su rostro subía de temperatura cuando más sangre acudía a este.

—Perdón, perdón…—dijo sonriendo el Uchiha mientras pasaba su mano por la ente pierna el bicolor—aun que no parece que tu cuerpo opine lo mismo…

Zetsu gimió y Madara le besó.

—Zetsu… ¿quieres seguir adelante?

—y… y… y… **¡Continua joder! Madara…m…**

El moreno sonrió colocando una mano alrededor de su miembro mientras comenzaba un vaivén vertical que hacía al de velo verde retorcerse de placer. Mientras las manos del Uchiha repasaban cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

—Madara me voy a… ¡Madara…!a…—dijo Zetsu elevando sus caderas.

—que rápido…—sonrió Madara mientras el otro se ponía rojo.

El moreno se llevó su mano a la boca lamiendo los dedos llenos de una sustancia blanca, y los lamio.

—delicioso Zetsu—chan…—dijo besándole.

Zetsu se sintió morir de vergüenza.

Madara colocó tres dedos sobre los labios de Zetsu tras cortar el beso.

—lámelos…

Zetsu negó con la cabeza.

Madara elevó una ceja a modo de cuestión.

—Zetsu… si no te va a doler…—dijo el moreno acariciándole el pelo con la otra mano.

Zetsu negó con la cabeza.

—por favor… entra ya en mi… m…

Zetsu se revolvió en la cama mientras sentía la lengua del Uchiha bordeando su entrada.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía el nombre de este.

—m… **si, dios, Madara… **¡ah!

El bicolor no paraba de gemir, moverse y agarrarse con fuerza a las sabanas.

Al día siguiente, Zetsu abrió los ojos encontrándose con una ligera luz procedente del nuevo día. Se estiró en la cama y se dio la vuelta encontrándose solo en la cama.

Zetsu miró triste la vacía habitación. ¿Cómo no? Madara había desaparecido en cuanto había podido. Y la herramienta de nuevo se encontraba sola y dolida. Había caído en una trampa del experto en manipulación.

Pero esta vez en vez de jugar con su oscuridad interior el Uchiha había jugado con sus sentimientos. Le había dicho lo que deseaba oír, que le amaba, que le deseaba, pero al día siguiente, con la luz del sol todo se veía más claro. Y más gris. Solo le quedaba guardar en su memoria como un tesoro las palabras de Madara, sus besos, sus caricias, el latido de su corazón acelerándose con cada una de ellas.

Ojala pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo y quedarse solo un rato más con él.

Sonrió tristemente el bicolor al darse cuenta, que de hecho era demasiado tarde para irse. Ahora ya no podía. No ahora que tenía todos su cuerpo marcado por Madara, no ahora que el dolor físico que sentía le recordaba a como ayer Madara entró en él con cuidado de no dañarle, no ahora…

El bicolor se dio la vuelta en la cama viendo la camisa del Uchiha, quizás había caído olvidada en su huida. La recogió con una triste sonrisa en el rostro y la abrazó sintiendo el embriagador olor de Madara invadirle de nuevo. Y más lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos cerrados, tratando de imaginar que era Madara y no una simple camisa lo que estaba con él.

Entonces la puerta del cuarto se abrió.

—¿Zetsu?—preguntó Madara entrando en la habitación.

Zetsu se puso rojo y lanzó la camisa lejos.

—Yo…—dijo secándose las lágrimas.

Entonces Madara le abrazó y se besó la frente.

—¿Te duele? ¿Te hice mucho daño anoche?

—n… no **es eso**…—murmuró Zetsu

¿Por qué había vuelto Madara? ¿Por qué parecía tan preocupado?

—¿hice algo mal?—preguntó con un tono que denotaba preocupación acariciando la mejilla de Zetsu.

—n… solo que pensé que te habías ido y…

Madara sonrió.

—Zetsu—chan… idiota—dijo con una sonrisa.

**—¡Dije que me dejaras de llamar así! Viej…**

Lo que estaba diciendo quedó callado por los labios de Madara que empezó a devorar los suyos.

Madara comenzó a besar el cuello del bicolor.

—Si me disculpas… tengo… que… irme…—dijo Madara entre besos.

Zetsu gruñó cuando el Uchiha se separó de él.

—Nos vemos luego…—dijo Madara marchándose—A… si se te ocurre irte de Akatsuki de nuevo te encerraré y haré que Kabuto de vigile ¿claro?

—si…**si**—dijeron ambas mitades.

Quién sabe, quizás no siempre se es una herramienta en el mundo ninja, a veces, si que le importas a alguien que tienes a tu lado. Quizás quien menos sospeches se lanzará a protegerte, o te besará, o te dirá que te quiere, quizás no es un día tan gris, quizás el mundo ninja tiene sentimiento, quizás ser de dos colores sea erótico, quizás el pelo verde sea bonito, quizás el canibalismo sea normal, quizás no sea un simple experimento, quizás… alguien, aun que solo sea una persona, le vea como un ser humano.

"No, qué tontería" pensó Zetsu deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos. Una espada es siempre una espada, igual que es será siempre un mero objeto.

Pero quién sabe, quizás… y solo quizás… Zetsu se equivoque.

**FIN:D**

*****esta palabra no existe, es un intento de Madara por describir algo para lo que no hay palabras XD.


End file.
